world_of_thraefandomcom-20200215-history
Ebonridge
Description The mountain city of Ebonridge plays host to a faction sharing its namesake, the Ebon Accord. It is a place readily built into the mountainsides of the Granite Vale, with high walls that shroud the buildings from the view. Towers dot the perimeter of it, offering a total view of the surrounding area as far as one could see. There's one readily available entrance from a steep, winding road just large enough for a wagon to cross. At the base of this robe lies several farming communities, which bring their produce up the mountain to market. Just inside the gates, you'll find the market immediately. The bustling city has just a bit of everything to offer, including a sight down along the main road that ran all the way up to the intimidating manor perched on higher elevation than the rest of the city. Following the main road offers branching paths to either side of various districts: residential, storehouse, militant, religious, and so forth. Before one could even approach the high manor, they're stopped by guards and are prompted for an invitation. Should one accrue one of these illustrious gifts, they are treated to a tour of the outside gardens before finding their way to the large, three story building with even higher spires on each corner. On the top floor, one might even bare witness to the good Baroness looking across her city on the balcony. Alas, she has faded from view yet remains in the peoples hearts during her mysterious slumber. The lands have been led by an acting queen regent, a woman said to have a heart made entirely of ice. Inhabitants The city holds the most diverse groups of creatures one could possibly imagine. Humans wholly form the majority of the population at just above half. Elves are the next largest group, with a whole section of the residential district devoted to them. There are some discrepancies, but for the most part elves tend to keep to their own. Tieflings, in a much more substantial concentration than anywhere else, make their home here as well. This is probably due to being the Baroness' own species, offering a place where her kin wouldn't be outwardly abhorred. An Orcish community thrives here, and makes up the bulk of the frontline military. Ogre miners are some of the city's best, if not the brightest lot. Even vampires make their claim here, shrouded beneath the long shadows the perimeter walls cast to remain secure. The Baroness, Tesyldora Leader of Ebonridge and The Ebon Accord, she hopes to become Empress of Thrae. A tiefling, her demonic heritage was not easily accepted, but her fair rule has earned the respect of her subjects. Currently, the baroness has faded from the sight of the people. While the standing government claims she is experiencing a deep and temporal slumber, there is a grand mystery behind the actual events that lead to her current absence in power. The Ambassador A rugged woman with scars and an eyepatch dominating the left side of her face. Somewhat ruthless, but works for the greater glory of Ebonridge. She orchestrates the efforts of Ebonridge's intelligence networks, reviews reports of spies, and occasionally actually serves as an ambassador. Acting Queen Regent As Teslydora, the fair baroness, has faded from the sight of the people and into a secluded slumber, the various leaders of the capital saw fit to place a regent into power until the reawakening. Neige, an ice elemental from the north, has acted as Grand Strategist to The Ebon Accord for many years. Due to her harsh, cold, and predominantly emotionless nature, she had assumed control of The Ebon Accord and set forth to resume it's rapid expansion. Neige follows many of the edicts put into place by Teslydora, yet is far less adored due to her shrewd, calculating, and wholly unkind rhetoric. Politics Law Slavery is prohibited in Ebonridge, and adventurers are somewhat distrusted. Weapons are allowed to be openly worn, but must remain in their sheathes, or appropriately bundled up if they simply won't fit. As a relatively small city with only one way in or out, security isn't too much of a problem, though guards still patrol the streets in pairs. Over time, the city has grown to match the expansion of the empire. In turn, the guards and military forces have grown tenfold in record time. Foreign Relations The Ebon Accord's rapid expansion has progressed, consuming more and more land to be annexed into the empire. With their expansion eastward halted by their sudden and unexpected alliance with Eostia, months passed before the expansion began again. This time, sights were set to the northeast, north, and northwest. Currenly, The Ebon Accord has contested borders with various city states and nations. Most notably are Peran, The Burned Waters, Heypool, and Karnande. Economy Due to it's geographical orientation, Ebonridge accepts a wide number of imports to tend to the basic wants of its people. Berries and wild game such as goats dot the area, with a natural water source nearby. This is to say they have all they need, but send for some of the luxuries they want from other cities. The fishing village of Pehill, for instance, profits from trading their catches with the mighty city. The caves dotting the region give Ebonridge its more desirable goods: metals such as silver, iron, obsidian, and even mithril. Semi-precious stones are also fairly common, carnelian and lapis lazuli, and vendors in the city can be seen with beads of such material. Giant spiders have also recently been found and domesticated, offering bolts of silk and garments made of the fabric as a staple. They have a lot of desirable resources, and they know it. One gold piece is roughly worth $100 USD in terms of purchasing power, one silver piece $10, and a copper piece ¢10. History Ebonridge didn't always have the wide expanse it does now. Decades ago, the Lady Falxmor ruled over the city in its infancy. She was a ravishing woman, though a human and susceptible to the vulnerabilities that elicits, including influence from the hellspawn. Notable Locations The Palace Diplomatic Offices Home of both the openly spoken of and upstanding diplomatic corps, as well as the spies and agents that work to extend Ebonridge's borders during peacetime. The building nestles up next to the palace, stately, but subdued. Grand Library An academic oasis in the middle of the bustling city, the grand library is surrounded by four walls and an extensive garden - quite a significant amount given how cramped Ebonridge is on its plateau. It is populated by academics, mages, and clerics, as well as the occasional adventurer who stops by looking for the wisdom o' the ancients. Entry to the library costs one silver piece per week. Upon payment, a particular flower that grows only in the library's gardens is plucked and brought to the guest. This flower's blossom has been bred so that it will always decay into dust after one week. So long as the blossom is presented, entry is permitted. It's also possible to just donate a large sum to gain permanent welcome.Category:Locations Category:Settlements